


Under Observation

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode related 07.03 (The Ramblin' Boy Part 1), Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Julie can shed some light on the puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 07.03 (The Ramblin' Boy Part 1) - first aired 21 January 2013

DC Alex Gray took the files and headed off see what else forensics had on Dr Whitby.  Lewis stuck his head out the door, “Julie, have you got a minute?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  She cast a glance at Alex as he passed her; a shrug was all he could offer.  
  
“In here.”  He guided her into the office.  Sitting on the edge of his desk he appraised her carefully.   “No easy way to ask this, DC Lockhart – and it’s nothing against DC Gray; he’s working out fine – but d’you know why no-one else put their hand up to work with me this week?  Have I broken some unwritten code, worn the wrong tie?  I know you were included in the memo, so I suppose what I’m really asking here is why _you_ didn’t volunteer; we’ve worked together before – no problems there, _was there?_ ”  He watched her carefully, noticing the way she avoided direct eye contact.  
  
“It's not you, Sir, it's Sergeant Hathaway.”  
  
“But Hathaway's not here.”  
  
“But he'll be back, Sir.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Julie, you’ve lost me.”  
  
“Alex – DC Gray – doesn't know the Sergeant and vice versa.”  Julie was slowly becoming restless, clenching and unclenching her hands, the colour increasing in her face.  
  
“What's that got to do with anything?”  
  
“James – Sergeant Hathaway – won't mind as much, Sir.  Alex will have... well, the Sergeant just won’t.”  
  
“What d'you mean _'James won't mind'_?  It’s got nothing to do with James.”  
  
Julie blushed and stammered, “Sir, please... I...”  
  
“S’all right Julie,” Robbie continued gently, “I'm not gonna make anyone’s head roll, please, tell me – what won't James mind?”  
  
“Please, Sir, I'm sure it's all just gossip and foolishness, but... I'm sorry."  
  
“DC Lockhart.”  Robbie waited for her to look at him.  “Even if it is _just_ gossip, whatever it is it’s obviously putting people off taking advantage of opportunities offered and it needs to be dealt with.  I'll keep your name out of it as best I can if that’s what you’re worried about.  Now, please, tell me."  
  
Julie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  “The talk is that James is leaving – soon – that his _holiday_ 's not a holiday at all.  But the thing is, Sir...  There's lots here that would normally leap at the chance to work beside you, to learn from you, myself included, but what stopped me, and a lot of others I suspect was... there's a feeling that, were James to think any of us had attempted to... _take his place_ , even temporarily, he could – and would – make things uncomfortable for that person. As an unknown quantity, Sergeant Hathaway will probably give Alex the benefit of the doubt.” Julie looked quickly for any signs that she’d angered the Inspector; while he was known to be a fair and patient man, the story of his very public street argument with James a number of years back was legendary, and if James could make his blood boil.... “I'm sorry, Sir, I'm sure it is _just_ gossip.  But...”  She stopped and bit down hard on her lip, hard enough to make Robbie wince.  
  
“The rest, please Julie, you had something else to say.”  Robbie made a conscious effort to relax his body and face, to come across as reassuring.   
  
“It's nothing concrete, it's just an observation...”   
  
Robbie felt sorry for Julie, and mentally kicked himself for treating her like a suspect – he had just used some of his best interview tones, hadn’t he?  What Julie had said was intriguing, but he had to know what she saw.  “Julie, you’re a good officer.  Trust your instincts.  What do you believe you’ve seen?”  
  
Her voice wasn’t much above a whisper but her words were clear.  “James is incredibly protective – almost possessive – of you, in a quietly fierce way; my mum always said it's the quiet ones you have to watch, Sir."  She dropped her eyes to the floor, "I won't..."  
  
Robbie patted her on the shoulder, "S'all right, Julie, like you say, it's just gossip.  An’ a good bagman’s supposed to be protective – to stop their Governor burning out or biting heads off unnecessarily.  Thanks for telling me, lass; at least I know I'm still loved by some, even if they’re terrified of James.”  He gave her a reassuring smile as he stood up and ushered her towards the door, “Anyway, it’s all a bit silly really, even if James were being overprotective, he isn’t really the vengeful type."  
  
Julie paused on the way out, and spoke before she could change her mind, "No, Sir, not vengeful – jealous; and that can be worse."  She walked away quickly before he could ask her any more.  
  
 _Bloody bollocks, now I will have to talk to James; and here I thought it was just my wishful thinking.  Jealous,eh?  Possessive, too?_  Robbie wandered back behind his desk, deep in thought.   _Wonder if I can turn that conversation to our mutual advantage?_


End file.
